


A Little Heat

by River_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Herbology, Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Malfoy/pseuds/River_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne gets a little warm working in the greenhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Heat

She lifted her dark hair up, using a ribbon to quickly remove the tresses from her neck. It was a warmer than normal spring day, made even hotter by the fact that they were currently in Professor Sprout’s Tropical Greenhouse, the second hottest at Hogwarts. 

It was hot and very humid. Made worse by the fact that she still had her robes on. She glanced around, her blue-green eyes noticing that she was not the only witch struggling with the heat. Granger had even planned ahead by braiding her unholy curls, but they still frizzed out around her in a honey-brown halo. It would have been so easy to use a cooling charm, but the plants they would be working with today were highly sensitive to magic. 

Her gaze met a pair of emerald green eyes, and the owner of those eyes winked at her. She could see the beads of perspiration on his face, as well. She smirked back at him, turning her head to face Professor Sprout as she began the lecture. 

~*~

“You know you look positively delectable with your hair up like that?” A voice whispered at the back of her neck before blowing cool air on it that sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Do I?” She whispered back, turning around to face Harry as he settled down on the bench she was sitting on. They worked together in this class, and for that she was glad.

“You do.” He whispered back. He had gathered their materials, and the tiny, unassuming Star Flower sat, shining brightly on their worktable. 

“Well I’ll just have to test that later, won’t I?” Daphne whispered. She rarely wore her hair up, preferring it down, and she was just vain enough to know that her neck was absolutely perfect.  
Harry’s eyes had darkened slightly, and suddenly her neck wasn’t the only place feeling the heat. 

“Vixen.” He responded, although he looked at her neck a few more seconds, and visions of his lips and warm breath on her skin caused her to lose focus. 

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. All at once she wanted to curse and thank Professor Sprout for having them work in this particular greenhouse today. She could sense Harry doing the same next to her. They worked for the rest of the period, although she did notice that Harry had a hard time not looking at her neck, and she had a hard time not seeing his sweaty brow and imagining what other activities might cause him to sweat so. 

By the end of the period the entire class was eager to get out and into the cooler air of the Scottish springtime. Daphne in particular enjoyed the shower she took afterward, getting the sweat and grime off of her body. 

But later that evening, in a hidden corner of the same greenhouse, her hair tied up again and Harry’s kisses on her neck she found that yes, she really should wear her hair up more often. Being hot wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
